


Sendak/Shiro Drabbles

by lysanatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated Shendak drabbles and filled prompts. Warnings/content/rating will be in the notes for each drabble/chapter.





	1. Huddling for Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> PG-13. For @meinposhbastard asking for: It’s Not You, It’s My Enemies + Huddling for Warmth

Sendak yanked the chain. His fur was ruined where it sat, the skin chafed. “It is the only solution, Shirogane. If I am your mate, they won’t kill me.”

Shiro stumbled, the chains that tied his legs together not helping. He fell into Sendak’s embrace, sighing as he was enveloped in strong arms and silken fur, what was left of it. He shivered and leaned into his… whatever it was that Sendak had become.

“So you are not asking because you cannot help falling for my wit,” Shiro snapped. “Good to know.”

“Of course not. Your people won’t kill me if I am mated to you, and my people… Suffice to say that it might appease those who wish to dispose of me. As for those who do not… they would refrain from disposing of you. If you are my mate. If Zarkon loses.”

Shiro laughed. His laughter was as cold as the cell that was holding them both. He was one being the champion, and Sendak was done. If the cries that Voltron was closing in on them were any indication, that was.Shiro followed Sendak as he slid do wn to sit on the stone floor, back against the wall. Shiro’s torn clothes were doing little to keep him warm. He let Sendak hold him, making a content sigh, as content as it could be, broken and hurt as he was.

“So no love lost between us? It’s all for survival?” Shiro knew Sendak was right. They had burned bridges, or Sendak had, Zarkon throwing him in the Arena for his failure at Arus. They could save one another by mating. At least they could do that.

“I haven’t lost any love,” Sendak whispered, taking Shiro’s hand and putting it over his heart. “It is still here, all of it. For you, little Champion.“


	2. Fairy Tale/Forgotten First Meeting AU Mash-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tale/Forgotten First Meeting AU Mash-up Meme

Prince Shiro would be lost in the woods. He’d be looking for a place to sleep, and he finds it, three beds in a cabin and nobody home. There is porridge, of course, and Shiro eats it all.

At some point the inhabitants will get there, three Galra, Varkon, Sendak, and Zarkon. Shiro slept in the middle bed, and manages to escape, afraid what the three Galra will do.

Shiro leaves a precious stone as payment for his accommodation before he flees, but not before he has admired the very nice looking middle Galra.

Years later, King Shiro has fought in many wars. He lost his arm, but won the peace. He is now looking for a husband and marital bliss. Many humans arrive to woo, half the kingdom and all of Shiro (sans arm) is basically all a person could ask for.

Unfortunately Shiro can’t seem to muster any interest in those humans. He can’t muster any interest at all.

Until a tall, broad Galra steps up, announcing he is there to take Shiro as his husband. Shiro immediately recognizes the Galra, and he would have, even without the precious jewel that the Galra carries around his neck in a chain.

“Do you remember me,” Shiro would ask, and he Galra would tell him no.

“But you do remind me of a beautiful young man who slept in my bed one night,” Sendak would say. “But he, unlike you and I, would still have his arm. “Although you are more handsome.”

And Sendak would kneel and offer Shiro the only valuable thing he has left after his friend Zarkon died. He would say, “I have little but my strength. I gave you my most precious memory, and I give you this jewel. On my honor, I need nothing in return but to serve you, my king.”

Shiro would smile and look at Sendak. “And you remind me of the Galra I saw one night as I escaped from their cabin. I had stolen their food, being lost and hungry. The stone there… it reminds me of a stone that I left there as payment. But I never forgot that day.”

Sendak would hang his head, then stand proud. “I still find you more handsome, Your Majesty. Blame my years, but I might have kept the memory so firmly locked in my mind that I did not see that it was you all along.”

And Shiro would stand and offer Sendak his hand. They would marry three months later.


	3. Detective/Noir AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective AU 
> 
> Warning: Character death (Kuron killed Shiro, so this is Kuron/Sendak, but then again, Kuron is Shiro, so let's just move on because canon is a piece of poop.)

Sendak sent the gorgeous hunk that walked into is office an appreciative look. Between the battered furniture and the dim light, this guy lit up the place. Not just because he was levels above the scum who usually crept in to pay for Sendak’s services, but the dark hair with a silver tuft and the tight white and black suit were stunning. Sendak, private eye, had never seen a human half as handsome as this one.

“What’s your name, sweetheart,” he purred. “And what can I do for you?”

The guy slid into the chair across the desk, one arm across the back, his wide chest on display, muscles flexing like he knew exactly how hot he was. Sendak agreed. He was sizzling.

Handsome Guy made a small sigh, then wet his lips, looking at Sendak from under lowered lids. Stars, the intensity of his gaze!

“It’s your name on the door, right? Sendak? I’m Kuron. I need your help. I think I just killed my brother.”


End file.
